A Change in Tradition
by Mockingjaybird
Summary: When Scorpius lays his eyes on a certain redheaded Weasley, he doesn't think anything will become of it. The only thing is, he's far from wrong. Please REVIEW! Title subject to change. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! This is my newest story! Check out my major HP story 'A Hallow's Eve Surprise'. Disclaimer and enjoy!**

…..

It's the first day of school and platform 9 ¾ is packed. Scorpius Malfoy looks around in wonder and curiosity at all the families; luggage carts packed with suitcases and caged pets; and the train. The magnificent train that famous for taking students on the journey to Hogwarts.

His beloved father, Draco Malfoy, stands besides him while his mother, Astoria Malfoy is busy conversing with a friend. Scorpius is a splitting image of his father-same hair color, same facial structure; same eyes-even though he's been told his eyes are kinder. He has nothing of his mother's. His father crouches down to his level and smiles. Scorpius finds himself smiling back, but notices some parents staring back in confusion and disbelief. Scorpius shrugs it off; maybe they knew his father.

"Do you have everything? Books, clothes, owl-?" Draco asks concerned before Scorpius interrupts.

"Yes, Dad. I have everything," he says with a laugh. "I'll even put my robe before we get there."

Draco ruffles his son's hair. "That's my boy." His face becomes more serious. "Scor, I want you to remember that I don't care what house you're in or who you're friends with. I want you to be you."

Scorpius takes his father's words to his heart. He's also been told that his father has become nicer since Scorpius was born. "Okay."

His mother comes over, her friend's family trailing over. "Dear, this my friend Felicity Bellstrom and her family. Felicity was in Slytherin with me." Felicity Bellstrom is a petite woman with dark brown hair cut to her shoulders; to Scorpius she looks fragile. He has no idea how she could have gotten into Slytherin. Her husband, Benjamin, towers over her, deep-set blue eyes on a squared, pale face-another Slytherin. Their son, whom is introduced as Terry, is taller than Scorpius and has both traits of his parents-mother's hair, father's eyes and structure. There's a feeling Scorpius has about him, and it isn't good.

The train's whistle blares, a 5 minute warning to all, and the Bellstrom family excuses themselves. Scorpius' mother hugs him and tells him to make friends and hopes he gets into Slytherin. His father hugs him too and says, "Don't forget to write and _remember_."

With a wave off to his parents, Scorpius steps up into the train and takes it all in. He's on his own now, into the magical wizarding world. The train starts to move with one final blow and he scrambles to find a compartment with room. Almost every compartment is full and the almost empty ones have upper classmen in them. He finds a compartment where girl with bushy red curls sits reading a book. He clears his throat and asks, "Excuse me? Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

She looks up and stares at him for a second before smiling saying, "Sure."

Scorpius walks in and takes a seat opposite her. "I'm Rose Weasley," she says and holds out a hand. Scorpius takes it out of politeness and shakes it. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy. Nice to meet you." Rose smiles and says, "Oh, my cousins are going to sit with us. I hope you're alright with that."

Scorpius nods his head. Maybe he can make friends with them.

As if on cue, two black haired boys come walking in, the taller one carrying an armful of sweets. "Sorry we're late Rose. Albus wouldn't stop following me like a puppy to go find you. Oh, hey." The older boy's brown eyes stop on Scorpius, taking him in. He then shoots a look at Rose who glares at him.

Scorpius stands and offers his hand out, but seeing the boy's hands are full, puts it back down. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy. Nice to meet you."

"James Potter. And this is my little brother Al- Albus, get off of me!" The smaller boy had been clinging to James' grey jacket. At being called out, the boy lets go. "This is my little brother Albus," James says finally, throwing a glare at him.

Scorpius sits back down and James sits next to him, Albus next to Rose. "Aren't you excited Al? We're going into our first year!" Rose says.

James laughs. "First year goes by really fast. Don't worry you'll be fine. That is unless you get put into Slytherin and break the Gryffindor family tradition."

Albus looks terrified at his brother's words. "Oh hush, James. What year are you going into, Scorpius?" Rose asks.

"First."

James nearly chokes on a piece of chocolate. "Really? You look older than a first year," he says.

Scorpius shrugs and stares out the window. Rolling hills move fast. Scorpius ends up nodding off and isn't talked to until Hogwarts is ten minutes away. "Hey, wake up," James prods at him. When Scorpius opens his eyes, the three are already in their robes.

Scorpius excuses himself to go put on his uniform. When he's done, he runs into Terry. "Oh, hi," Scorpius says. Terry gives him a toothy smile. "Hey. Are you ready? I hope I get into Slytherin. You'll be there too I bet."

Scorpius doesn't know how spot on Terry's prediction is. The only thing he can do is put is his House choice in the Sorting Hat's hands.

The train comes to a halt and students file off in loads onto the platform. It's evening now and Scorpius looks around more wonder. A giant figure holds a lamp and bellows in a old voice, "First years o'er here!"

Scorpius follows the figure's instruction and soon, a small crowd forms. The figure is huge, with a brown beard and long hair streaked with grey in a brown moleskin overcoat and scarf. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, but you can call me Hagrid. I'm the grounds keeper and a professor here an' I'll be showin' ya to the Castle. Come on then."

He begins to lead the first years to the lake, where boats are waiting. Students pile in and Scorpius is in a boat with kids he doesn't know. He can't locate the three from the train ride, but sees Terry get into a boat a few boats away from his. With a shout from the aged Hagrid, the boats glide off magically and straight towards the Hogwarts castle.

…

**AN: Please review! And tell me if you like this style of writing! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I tried one of my normal styles of writing this time and I like it a lot better. Thank you 'Fallen Emo Angel' for your story alert-the first alert for this story! Disclaimer and enjoy~**

…

"HUFFLEPUFF!" A small boy took the Sorting Hat off of his auburn head and jumped down from the wooden stool with relief as the Hufflepuff table erupted with applause. Two more people and it would be Scorpius' turn. Nervousness pitted itself into Scorpius' stomach. What if he wasn't in Slytherin like he, and the rest of his family thought he would be? His turn came sooner than he thought.

"Malfoy, Scorpius," the wizard who Scorpius assumed was a professor, called.

Scorpius stepped out of line, feeling all eyes on him. He felt more pressure with the Slytherin table watching him. Scorpius couldn't stop the butterflies flying in his stomach as the hat came down on his blonde hair and a quiet voice spoke to him. "Ah, a Malfoy. A long tradition of Slytherins…but you…there's something about you. You are not like the rest."

Scorpius kept thinking _please let me be in Slytherin, please, please._ The Sorting Hat paused. "Why?" it asked him. "You have a kinder and better heart." The Hat said no more to him. The next few seconds in silence terrified him.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Scorpius was stunned into a loss of words as the Gryffindor table exploded with applause and cheers. As he walked stunned off the platform, he quickly glanced at the Slytherin table. Some were just as shocked as he was; Terry Bellstrom who had been placed in Slytherin stared at him.

He was congratulated by a few older students and when he looked down the table, he found one of the boys from the train, James, watching him. Scorpius didn't know what he had done wrong. Even though he had just met him a few hours earlier, James seemed like a nice guy. Scorpius didn't know why he changed.

A few minutes later, James' brother Albus stepped up to the stage, shaking. Within seconds of the Hat dropping on his head, it yelled his house as Gryffindor. He raced over to his brother who said, "See, I told you nothing bad would happen. Let's see where Rosie goes."

After all the last names starting with 'v' were called, Rose was next. The Hat could barely contain her red curls as it took a two minute decision before calling out, "Gryffindor!"

She took a seat next to her cousins and Scorpius could hear her gush, "It was debating between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor."

With the House Ceremony over, the Headmistress, Professor Serah Tomlikin announced the feast to begin. The food was wonderful and there were so many platters that appeared. Scorpius thought it was some of the best food he had ever tasted. But the only thing really on his mind was the reaction of his family when he owled them.

…

The first thing Scorpius did after the Head of the Gryffindor house and herbology teacher, Professor Neville Longbottom, escorted his new students to their dormitory and common room was tell his parents he was in Gryffindor. He quickly scribbled out, 'Hogwarts is amazing! Everyone is really nice. I broke tradition today…I'm in Gryffindor! Love you; write to you in a few days. With love, Scorpius,' before sealing it and giving it off to his eagle owl, Aquila.

With a small weight lifted off of him, Scorpius headed down to the common room, where a few students were mingling. The voices were quiet and were slightly raised every few minutes. He spied the related trio talking in the front stone fireplace. He stopped on staircase when he heard his name in their conversation.

"I mean, I'm happy that he's in the same house as us Rose, but Uncle Ron told us, you specifically, not get 'too close' to him," Albus' voice said in a knowing manner.

"Al, he said it as a joke! And we've just met him! And he seems nice. Whatever my dad has against his doesn't apply to us," Rose argued back.

Scorpius saw James shrug. "I don't know, Rose. Al and Uncle Ron might be right this time. Just be careful."

Scorpius could imagine the glare Rose was giving her cousins. "You two are such…idiots you know that?" she told them.

"Nah, you don't really mean that now, Rosie," James teased. "We're your favorite cousins."

Scorpius proceeded back up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, leaving them to their conversation. So, if there was something the boys thought was wrong about him, he'd make them see him as right. At least Rose thought he was good.

…

**AN: Please review! I know you want to…! Any concerns, suggestions, or comments please say! Thanks! It's a shorter chapter, but trust me, they'll get longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey! Disclaimer and enjoy! Please review!**

…

"Morning," Scorpius said to Albus as they entered the Great Hall. He decided he'd start with Albus first, although he didn't really have a plan for him. In truth, he really did just want to be friends with him.

"Good morning. I can't wait class to start!" Albus said as he poured himself some pumpkin juice.

"So you're not nervous anymore?" Scorpius said with a smile.

Albus laughed himself. "No, not really." He took a swig of his drink before a small screech echoed in the huge room followed by a multitude of a flapping sound.

Scorpius wondered if his parents had received his letter yet or if they were ever going to speak to him again. For all he knew, his grandfather could have convinced his father to disown him and where would he be then?

He searched for Aquila's tawny underbelly and white neck. When he had found her, she swooped down and planted herself on the bench besides him. Scorpius took the letter from her beak and gave her a piece of his ham.

He ripped it open and scanned the letter. It was in his father's writing: _Gryffindor? How could the hat put you there? Sometimes I wonder how it makes its decision. But then again, Gryffindor suits you well, I think. I'm still trying to process it, Scor, really I am. But I'm so proud of you. You're mother on the other hand…well let's just say I've spent most of the night trying to calm her down. But don't worry, she'll come around. I'll tell you how your grandparents take it. Be brave my little Gryffindor. Love Dad. _

Scorpius suddenly found himself loving and respecting his father even more than he had before. "You get anything?" he asked Albus.

Albus nodded. "My parents wrote to me. And they gave me some sweets." He proudly held up his lot-a package of chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"Cool!"

Having no place to put his new packages, Albus said, "Uh, classes are supposed to start in half an hour. Do you want to come with me so I can go put this away?"

Scorpius agreed. He had to go grab his book-bag anyway. On the way out of the Great Hall, Terry Bellstrom ran into Scorpius. With a malevolent, "Sorry_, Gryffindor_," he continued on. The two made their way to the Fat Lady's Portrait and grabbed the necessary things for their first Potions class.

Making their long trek towards the Dungeons, the two started to bond. Albus told of his father's days as a seeker and how he himself wanted to be one, but also how James' wanted to too. He also told him how his father was the famous 'boy who lived' but it didn't matter to him.

Something occurred to Scorpius. "Hey, my dad was Slytherin seeker! So if your dad was Gryffindor seeker and mine was Slytherin's, then…they'd have to know each other right? I mean maybe not personally but at least around school...Man, how weird would it be if they actually knew each other?" Scorpius said excitedly. Albus agreed and the boys imagined the thought all the way down to the Dungeons.

If they only knew the half of it.

…

The class was awkwardly talking amongst themselves as the professor, Professor Erin Errol, a slim woman with pixie cut, sandy blonde hair shifted through some notes on her walnut desk.

With a clear of her throat, the class quieted and gave her their undivided attention. "I will be your Potions Professor for the next four years. I hope that there aren't too many explosions before that time is up." Some of the students laughed at her joke. "Now, before we get to Potion making, we have to learn the history of potion making and how to do it safety."

The class groaned and Terry Bellstrom called out, "That's a waste of time!"

"Oh, come on now! I promise, the sooner everyone can get that down, the sooner the potion making happens!" There were half agreements throughout the room. "Then," she said, "please, open your books to page 13. And ten points from Slytherin."

The next hour and a half was spent taking turns reading the book and being lectured, but by the end of the period, they were well on their way to starting to make potions next class.

When they filed out of the class, Scorpius had gotten separated from Albus. Searching for him, he instead saw Rose's hair. He was going to call out to her, but Albus, who was only a little bit away from him, had a quicker reaction. "Hey, Rose!" he called.

She turned her head from stuffing something in her bag and looked up. She waved to him and weaved through the small crowd. When she caught up to Albus she and he started talking.

"Hey guys! Albus, Rose!" Scorpius called to them. They both looked up and Rose waved him over. As he moved, Scorpius could tell that the two were in a small conversation that included rolling of the eyes, crossing of arms, and the words, "Okay, maybe I was wrong."

When Scorpius had reached them and they had started walking to their next class, he said to Rose, "I didn't realize you were in our class, Rose."

"Yeah, I was in the back. Wasn't reading in the Potion's book interesting?" she asked.

"It was okay," Scorpius said.

Albus added, "At least we can start with Potion making on Wednesday."

…

When the trio arrived to their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, they got a surprise. Sitting on teacher's desk, was Teddy Lupin, unofficial member of the Potter/Weasley family and boyfriend of Victoire Weasley.

"Teddy!" Albus said as he rushed to him and immediately engaged in conversation with him, as students came in.

"What is Teddy doing here?" Rose asked aloud as she and Scorpius put their bags down on the same table.

"How do you know him?" Scorpius asked, getting out a quill in preparation for class.

"He's my Uncle's godson and my cousin's boyfriend. He's always been a part of the family. But I just don't know why he's here." She looked at Teddy and he caught her gaze and winked. Her cheeks started to turn a small pink color and she stuck her tongue out at him. Scorpius thought it was cute.

"Alright everyone! Quiet down now," Teddy said as he changed from sitting on his desk to leaning against it.

"Today, we shall start learning about the Curse of the Bogies. Oh, and I'm Professor Lupin." He flashed a smile. Scorpius could already imagine the girls swooning over him after class. "Can anyone tell me what it is?" he asked.

The only person to raise her hand was Rose. "Yes?"

"It's a spell that makes you sick," she answered. Scorpius could hear whispering.

"Good. Ten points to Gryffindor." Teddy glanced toward the back but ignored it.

Teddy went into detail about the Curse, how it made the recipient sick with a cold and runny nose. The talking in the back was getting louder. Teddy stopped and directed his attention to the talking. Terry Bellstrom and some other boy were talking rudely, not paying attention. "Oi! If you like talking so much, tell me what she just said! And apologize!" Teddy instructed.

Terry said he didn't know and glared at him and then at Rose. He then muttered a sorry. Ten points from Slytherin were taken.

The class went by faster than Scorpius thought it would, and Albus stayed to chat with Teddy some more. Rose had already gone ahead of him, so Scorpius walked out of class.

Down the hall, there was a crowd. And through holes in the crowd, Scorpius saw Rose on the floor.

…

**AN: Happy **4th of July! **Please don't alert until you review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's the next chapter! I decided to update because I was in a good mood with my getting an A in first semester of summer school! Man, I'm on a roll with this story. I should focus on my other ones too, though. Anyway, I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy!**

…

As Scorpius sprinted down the hall to the crowd, he realized everyone there was in Slytherin. He pushed himself through to the front; only to find Rose on the ground, her book-bag split open, clutching her ankle; Terry was standing over her. Rose's wand was in the hands of Terry. Her face was red, but he couldn't tell if she was just mad, or on the verge of tears.

"Now what are you going to do about it?" Terry sneered.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Scorpius growled, stepping into the circle. He had his hand inside of his robe's pocket, ready to use his wand if needed, even though he didn't know any spells.

Terry had a look of mockery on his face. "Scorpius, don't! It's okay!" He could hear Rose plead to him.

"Yeah, Scorpius. Everything's _fine_," Terry mocked. "Besides, if I were her I wouldn't want your help, traitor!"

Scorpius ignored his comment. "Give that back!" he said, referring to her wand.

"No."

"Terry, give it back!"

"Make me," he said, growing more confident by the second. Scorpius stepped forward, his wand now in his hand. Terry suddenly held Rose's wand up towards the air, in a position where he could snap it in two. Scorpius stopped. Terry had a triumphant smirk on his face. "Drop your wand," he instructed, "Or hers snaps."

Scorpius loosened his grip and put it on the ground.

"Terry, please give Rose's wand back," Scorpius pleaded, looking back at Rose. Her wide eyes were watching her wand. "There's no point in doing this. She's done nothing to you. Why are you doing this?" Scorpius said.

"She embarrassed me! Insufferable little know-it-all!" Rose's wand was gripped harder and the wood was being stressed.

"Don't Terry!" Scorpius yelled. There was a snap and two pieces clattered to the ground.

Scorpius was livid. How could he? Within seconds, he was on the ground with Terry underneath him. The two were fighting, throwing punches and scratching. The crowd was loud, cheering them on, no one doing anything to stop them.

"Scorpius! Scorpius, stop!" Rose yelled at him. Terry's nails raked Scorpius' cheek, and Scorpius recoiled back in pain.

"STOP!" shouted someone's voice. Everything grew quiet.

With house of his face burning, Scorpius turned his attention towards the voice. Standing there was Teddy, fuming with anger. Albus was kneeling next to his cousin.

"What the-everyone get out of here before I start deducting points!" he ordered to the crowd. The crowd scattered immediately.

"Explain yourselves. Now!" Teddy commanded arms folded. He looked pretty scary when he was mad, Scorpius had to admit. He almost thought his eye color had changed.

"He broke Rose's wand!" Scorpius said, speaking up, the pain in his cheek now stinging. Teddy glared at Terry and then looked to find the broken pieces. "Get up and go to the Deputy Headmaster's office. I'm deducting fifteen points from both your houses, and you're lucky if Professor Rion doesn't deduct more!" Teddy spat.

He then pointed to Scorpius. "Go get that checked at the Hospital Wing after."

Teddy knelt down to tend to Rose. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, just my ankle," she replied shakily. Both Albus and Teddy helped Rose up, and when it was too much stress on her ankle, Teddy scooped Rose up in his arms. That wasn't a common sight to see.

A professor came walking down the hall. "Hey, Charles? Can you make sure these two get to Professor Rion's office without killing each other?" The professor complied and led Scorpius and Terry away.

…

Professor Rion deducted five more points from the both of them and gave Terry detention. He told each of the boys that they'd be speaking to their fathers and that Scorpius was going to go first.

Scorpius was instructed to go into a side room and the door was closed behind him. The room was grey in color with a stone fireplace and a wooden chair in the corner. He could feel the heat of the fire.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" It was his father's voice, but Scorpius couldn't figure out where it was coming from. "I'm in the fireplace!"

To Scorpius' amazement, his father, or at least his face in embers, looked up upon him.

"Dad?-"

"I heard what you did and I didn't mean be _that_ brave! Who was it, the one whose wand was snapped?" his father asked.

"Rose Weasley."

"A Weasley? You defended a Weasley?"

"Yes, Dad. What's wrong with that?"

His father sighed and a few embers beneath him glowed. "Let's just say I have history with that family." Scorpius was at a loss for words. What type of history? Good or bad?

His father continued. "It's the first day, Scorpius, and you of all people have managed to get into trouble-"

"I was defending her Dad! You should've seen her! Her bag was ripped and she got her ankle twisted…and…and I'm starting to be friends with her, although I hope she doesn't hate me now…" he added quietly. And then he remembered. "And I'm acquaintances with the Potters-"

"The Potters! Merlin, what is the world coming to?"

"What's wrong with them? What's wrong with my friends, Dad?" Scorpius demanded.

"Nothing! It's just…their parents and I were enemies in school."

So that's what it was. Their parents were enemies. From the earlier conversation, maybe Rose, Albus, and James already knew that.

There was a knock on the door and Professor Rion's head came through the crack.

"Dad, I have to go," Scorpius said quickly.

"Don't get into anymore trouble!" his father called after him and Scorpius left the room. Teddy had instructed him to go the Hospital Wing and that's what he planned to do.

When he made it to the Hospital Wing, he was instructed to sit down on one of the infirmary beds. There was almost no one in the large room. A healer came over to him and asked how he got his scratch. He told her he was in a fight. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't say to him anymore than, "this might sting a bit." The healer pointed her wand at his cheek and with a momentary sting, told him that he could go back to his common room.

He took the long trek to the Gryffindor common room. Once inside, he found Rose sitting at one of the tables, reading. The common room was otherwise empty due to upperclassmen still having classes.

Rose looked up from her book and stared at Scorpius. "Rose, are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, the healers were able to mend my ankle and Teddy repaired my bag. As for my wand…Professor Rion and Teddy are going to talk to my Mum and Dad."

"Oh."

"You didn't have to step in, you know. I had everything under control," she said.

Scorpius laughed mentally. "How so? I don't see ending up on the ground with a twisted ankle, and your wand in someone else's possession 'having everything under control', Rose."

Rose looked away from him.

"Hey, it's okay to admit you needed help," Scorpius said quietly. Rose turned her face back towards him, now blue eyes sparkling with tears.

"No, Rose, I didn't mean to offend you!" Scorpius explained, now frantic by the fact of seeing a girl a cry and even making said girl cry.

Rose sniffed. "No, Scorpius it's not your fault. I just…he called me and my family stupid. And then I told him that we weren't and to apologize. And then I told him that if he ever said anything bad about my family that I'd hex him." She then added, "I read up on spells during summer," when Scorpius gave her a look of confusion.

Scorpius didn't say anything as she continued. "My family is not stupid! My mum was the brightest witch of her age!" She sighed. "Why do people have to be so mean, Scor?"

Scorpius was shocked with the small variation of his name that she had called him.

"I don't know Rose," he answered sincerely, "I don't know."

…

**AN: Okay, I hate how this ended. I plan on skipping ahead a year or two to maybe third year, just to get things going more. Yay or nay to that? **

**Please review! And thanks for all those current story alerts and reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I sped up the years for better material. I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy!**

…

_Three years later-Fourth Year…_

…_.._

"Rose! Rose, slow down!" Scorpius called after her as they ran through one of the outside corridors. Their footsteps echoed on the stone in the cold winter morning; their breaths coming out in feathery wisps.

"Scorpius, we're already going to be late! We were supposed to be at the Quidditch pitch ten minutes ago! For all we know, James and Albus could have already tried out!" she called behind her.

"Rose, we're fine!" Scorpius replied, stopping to catch his breath.

Rose spun around, her red locks spinning with her. "No, we're not. 'Fine' would have been leaving on time, instead of you looking for your stupid scarf!" she retorted.

"Hey," he said, shrugging, "I found it eventually. Besides, you wouldn't want me to catch a cold, now would you, Rosie?" Scorpius teased. She just scowled at him and dragged him along.

The two raced down the pathway that led to the Qudditch stands. James was trying out for Gryffindor seeker and Albus, chaser. "Oh, I see Lily and Hugo over there! Come on, Scor!" The two slid down on the metal bleachers next to Lily and Hugo moments later.

"Have they gone yet?" Rose asked excitedly, gazing down at the activity on the field. Lily answered, "Seekers are last. You just missed Al though. His chances are pretty good: He's wicked fast on his broom, and he's got a good arm. He dropped the quaffle and hit almost Henry Rodchester though."

"That's unfortunate," Scorpius cut in, "Rodchester's a real bloke." Rose and Lily shot him a glare as Hugo laughed.

"Oh, look! There's James!" Hugo exclaimed, pointing. James was wearing a lent Qudditch outfit along with the other prospects. His outfit seemed a size or two too big and the goggles looked glued to his face. There a good turnout for Seeker position-four boys including James.

The team captain ordered the four of them to get in a line and unlocked a trunk with empty slots where Quidditch equipment should have been. With a quick hand, the captain cupped something in his fist. He held it up to the four before releasing it into the air, its golden material visible with the mist.

Holding up three fingers and counting down, the four were set off.

James was second to kick off with his broom, and soon disappeared into the mist. The four on the bleachers-Rose, Scorpius, Lily and Hugo- strained to see what was going on.

"I can't tell which one is James," Lily complained. Suddenly, the mist cleared and the field was visible, three of the four on the field flying around in search for the snitch. There was only one person with his broom stationary in the middle of the field and from past experience playing Qudditch when they were younger, Rose knew it was James.

"Apparently, neither could the captain," Scorpius added.

James slowly scanned the arena, instead of the others that moved on their brooms looking for the snitch. His head suddenly jerked down and he threw his body weight forward, spiraling down. He pulled up at the last minute and veered left. One other candidate stopped and followed James.

"What is that other guy doing?" Lily asked aloud.

James hadn't noticed he was being followed, as all his attention was on the small, golden, winged sphere gliding in front of him. His current opponent steered his broom below James', getting the advantage of being a few inches ahead. The snitch moved to the right and James' opponent seized forward, cutting James off. James steered up to avoid collision, but nearly was hit by another flyer, and slammed to a halt.

Within a few seconds, a triumphant holler was let out and the four flyers were brought back to the ground. Even from their spot up in the bleachers, James looked pissed. Before the captain was even able speak to the four, James got off his broom and stormed off to the pitch. Albus, who had watched the entire thing down on the field's ground, followed his older brother to help calm him down.

"What was that?" Rose asked slowly as the four of them got up, shuffling their way through the metal benches. No one answered her. They were making their way back to the castle when Albus caught up with them.

"Hey, guys," he said, slowing to a walk when he caught up.

"Al, you did great today! I think you might get the position," Lily said excitedly.

He smiled, but his smile quickly faded. "Thanks. I can't say the same for James though. I think the rule is 'whoever catches the snitch during tryouts gets to be the seeker' even though James was awesome."

"Speaking of James how is he?" Scorpius asked.

Albus ran a hand through his hair. "He's pissed. He threatened to hex me if I didn't leave him alone, so I left. I'm surprised he didn't do something to Zax yet."

"That was Zax?" Rose asked, her voice sounding dazed. Scorpius was the only one to pick up on the tone of her voice. He turned his head towards her and the two locked eyes.

"What?" Rose asked her voice light. The others turned their attention on them.

"Nothing," Scorpius said. He thought something was up, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He'd have to ask around later.

As they arrived at the castle, Lily and Rose departed to go to the library, and Hugo to hang out with some of his other friends. That left the perfect opportunity for Scorpius to ask Albus.

"So…did you catch what Rose had said earlier? About Zax?" Scorpius asked, as the two boys made their way up the long series of stairs to their common room.

"What? That she just asked if it was Zax that caught the snitch instead of James-"

"But did you here her tone of voice?" Scorpius inquired as they jumped at the last second to catch a departing staircase.

"No. What are you getting at Scorpius?" Albus asked, his green eyes shifting over towards Scorpius. In all truth, Albus was tired and anxious about if he were to get the position. He didn't want to get into Scorpius' shenanigans right now.

"She just seemed different, that's all. Almost like she's taking a fancy to Zax-"

"Scorpius, I don't know!" Albus exclaimed, stopping completely and turning to face him.

"I just thought as her cousin…"

"Well,_ I_ just thought as her best friend, she'd tell you! Go ask Lily, or heck James, if you want answers. Not me." Albus started walking again.

"Thanks Al!" Scorpius said, alight now that he was getting somewhere.

"Don't mention it, Scorpius," Albus said tiredly with a wave over his shoulder.

…

"Rose," Lily said slowly, looking up from her magazine.

"Yes?" Rose replied, nose still buried in her book.

"Do you like Zax?" Lily stated simply, glancing over to catch her cousin's reaction.

"W-what! No, I don't!" Rose exclaimed, her voice loud enough to receive looks from students at other tables.

"That tone in your voice earlier said otherwise," Lily sang, flipping through a page in the magazine.

"I…" Rose looked defeated for a moment, but then looked at Lily seriously, checking the nearest bookshelves for any possible eavesdroppers. "Lily, if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Scorpius. Merlin only knows what _he'd_ do if he found out."

Lily closed her magazine and smiled triumphantly. "I promise not to, Rose."

"Alright then…no, I don't like Zax. I like… Scorpius." A small blush overcame her cheeks.

Lily's jaw dropped. "You like _who_? _Our_ Scor-" Rose seized forward and clamped her hand over Lily's mouth. "Shh!" Rose hissed.

Lily nodded vigorously and squealed in excitement behind her hand. Rose let go slowly and Lily spouted off, "Oh my gosh! Rose this is great!"

"Remember Lily. Do not tell anyone!" Rose said sternly.

"I won't. I won't. Trust me."

"Thanks. By the way, I was debating about whether or not I should hex Zax earlier," Rose said with a smirk.

…

Creeping from his dormitory after an afternoon of writing an essay for Potions, Scorpius spotted his target. Sitting with her socked feet tucked under her legs, Lily's pen scratched softly against parchment. Scorpius prowled to the side of the couch and with a thud, plopped down besides her.

"Hey Lily," Scorpius said, glancing down at her paper. It was a list for Christmas. "You know Christmas is only, like, two weeks away, right?"

"I know. I just forgot to tell my grandmother. She wanted to know." Lily thought about something before scratching it out with her quill.

"I have a question for you," Scorpius proposed. Lily set aside her list. "Go ahead," she said, attention on him.

"Do you know who Rose likes? That is, if she likes anyone at all?" he asked.

"No I don't. Sorry," Lily said with finality. Scorpius put on a defeated pout.

"Why does no one know-" Scorpius began as the common room portrait opened, with the Fat Lady saying something about a grumpy fifth year. James walked in, his hair wet with snow.

"James!" Lily exclaimed getting up from the couch, her paper sliding off her lap, the ink well almost tipping over.

"Leave me alone, Lily," he said grumpily, pushing past her. Albus took this time to come out of the dormitory from writing to his father.

"Hi James-" Albus began, coming down the stairs, his hair unkempt.

"Move," James demanded, shooting daggers at Albus.

"No," Albus declared, staring hard at his brother. James moved forward to take Albus by the arm and move him himself. Albus had started to put up a fight. "James stop being so grumpy!" he exclaimed. "Maybe you'll get the position anyway!"

James stopped what he was doing as Lily jumped in on the conversation. "Yeah, James. You were better than the guy that caught the snitch. The rule should be about talent, not who gets the snitch first."

James snapped, "Well it's not like that, Lily!" Lily glared at him and stepped back.

"Come on, James, let's be hopeful here," Scorpius said.

Just then, Rose came in with a few new books in tow. She spoke before she was able to take in the loud scene, "Someone's gotten the Fat Lady riled up! She's so annoyed, that she almost didn't let me in- oh James, Albus, I ran into the captain and he said that he'd tell you at dinner if you made it or not."

James huffed and stomped to the top of the boy's stairs, growling, "If anyone needs me, I'll be in stuffing my face in a pillow." He slammed the entrance door.

"He's taking this pretty hard, isn't he?" Rose commented, shifting the books in her arms.

"No, Rose. He's just peachy!" Scorpius said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Rose ignored him and went up to her dormitory.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to read. See you at dinner." She closed the door.

Scorpius was left to his own devices wondering if anyone knew who Rose liked. He really didn't want to ask Rose himself.

…

Before dinner began, the Headmistress announced an exciting event that didn't happen so often- a Christmas ball for fourth years and up. It was now the conversation piece of the evening. Or at least not for the Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy group.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Rose reassured her two cousins. The team captain had not talked to them yet.

"Maybe he's just avoiding us…maybe…" James started out, looking up from his plate. His friends had never seen him so nervous. Scorpius' utensils clattered on his plate.

"James, enough!" he said to the older boy. "Look, we get that you're nervous and all, but please, shut it. If it makes you feel any better, the captain's walking over here right now."

Heads turned.

The seventh year captain-Liam York- strode over to the group. "Hey, sorry for making you wait," he said, running a hand through his brown straight locks.

"I'll just tell it to you straight then," he continued, "You both made it into the positions you wanted. Congrats."

A smile formed on Albus' face while James just stared at him. "What? How is that possible? I thought Zax was going to get it?" he said.

"Well, do to the rules, he was. After tryouts though, Zax was acting really brash and not like himself. We ended up taking him to the Hospital Wing who contacted Professor Errol, who told us that someone had given him Felix Felicis. I'm sorry I didn't pick you first, James. You have great skills. Merlin, I don't know what I was thinking when I chose Zax. That rule is stupid if you ask me." James nodded.

"Thank you very much," Albus said. "When does practice start?"

"Tuesday night at six p.m. I've got to go, see you around." He walked away.

"Congrats!" Lily squealed, hugging the side of Albus. "Now you don't have to be upset…_James_…." She said slyly, shifting her eyes over to James.

"Whatever," James said, smiling. He was happy now. His worrying was over.

"So, now that that's cleared up, are you guys going to the ball?" Rose asked.

James shrugged. "I don't know; seems like a waste of time," he said. "Plus, who wants to miss Christmas back home?"

"The ball is a few days before the train for holiday break even leaves," Rose explained. James still shrugged. "What about you Albus? Are you going to go?"

"I don't know either. I mean, I don't think it's stupid like _some_ people, but I just wouldn't know who to ask," Albus said.

"You can ask me!" Lily exclaimed.

"Lily, I can't ask my little sister…" Albus said.

"Why not?" Rose asked.

"Because it'd be weird," Scorpius cut in, with James agreeing.

"How?"

"Okay, Rose, imagine Hugo going to this thing. Large crowds, wild dancing and you're the one who has to watch him," Scorpius began. "You turn you're back for one moment-and then he's gone when you turn around. You'd have to spend the entire time looking for him. Completely ruins your night."

"So, you're saying that he, or anyone else below fourth year, would ruin the expirence if you took them?" Rose asked.

"No Rosie," James said. "We're just saying that having someone younger, like a sibling is awkward. You'd have people asking you who you brought and you'd reply, 'my little brother'. Not great for a reputation."

Rose just glared at the two boys. "Don't worry, Lily. There'll be an event sometime where you can go with us," Rose reassured.

Lily just glared at the boys.

In Rose's mind, her next question made her heart speed up. "Scor, are you going to go? Or ask anyone?"

"It seems interesting, but right now, I have no idea. For either of your questions," he said.

Rose was a little bit excited and disappointed. There was a fifty-fifty chance he'd go, or ask anyone.

She just really hoped he'd consider her.

…

**AN: Wow this was long. I know most of this was involving Quidditch, next chapter should be about the Christmas ball/ holiday. Please review. It really makes my day. And for anyone who reads my 'A Hallow's Eve Surprise' it's not dead, I've just gotten out of writer's block for it and am currently writing the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter! Please review!**

…

Ghosts floated around, singing Christmas carols; decorations of ornaments and pine trees lined the castle; boughs of holly and mistletoe lurked in corners. Christmas week had come to Hogwarts.

Even though the mood was quite cheery, Rose was anything but in her mind. As the days grew closer to the Christmas ball, she thought more and more about Scorpius' possible decision. She caught up with him before dinner time.

"So are you going to go to the ball?" she asked as they made their way down the enchanted stairs.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because if you don't, I'll be all alone," Rose stated. It was true, she would be. But in her mind she really said it because she wanted him to ask her to the ball, or if not ask her, just be with her.

"You've got James and Albus," he replied.

"James isn't going to go and Albus is still deciding if he wants to ask Olivia," she responded back. Olivia was Albus' crush.

"I see." Rose looked at Scorpius, waiting if he was going to say any more. When they had made it down the stairs, he said, "I'll tell you when we get back to the common room."

As soon as he said it, Rose felt happy and anxious. She now couldn't wait until dinner was over.

...

Dinner, Rose felt, was slow. Too slow, and that time needed to be sped up. Or at least a certain blonde haired boy needed to stop talking. As the boys' shared conversation about the upcoming Quidditch game that was scheduled the day after the Christmas ball, Rose grew impatient.

She tapped her foot repeatedly under the table and pushed around leftovers on her plate in a bored manner.

"Didn't Aunt Hermione ever tell you not to play with your food?" James teased, causing Albus and Scorpius to look over.

"Shut it, James," Rose mumbled. She put down her fork and swung her legs over the bench.

"Oh come on, Rose. Don't be a stick in the mud," James teased again.

"I'm not!" she growled. "I'll be in my dorm, if anyone needs me." She stomped out of the Great Hall, leaving the boys to continue their conversation.

…

Rose spent the next half an hour in her dorm; her red hair fanned out around her head on her pillow. She held a book up in front of her face, although she wasn't reading it. The entire time she just thought of what possibly could have taken Scorpius so long.

The door opened and Rose glanced around her book. Olivia Rend, Albus' crush and Rose's best friend in her dorm, came in with an excited smile on her face.

"Rose!" she squealed. "Guess who asked me to the Christmas ball!"

Curiosity sparked in Rose's mind. "Who?" she asked.

"Your cousin!"

"Which one?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Albus!" Olivia replied. She looked like she could have taken flight at that very moment.

Rose smiled. Albus had finally gotten the courage to ask her. "That's great, Olivia!"

"I know! Oh, and Scorpius is downstairs. He wanted to talk to you."

With butterflies in her stomach, Rose got up and made her way downstairs. She caught Scorpius conversing with the boys before James and Albus waved to him and went up to their dorms.

"Hey, Scor," she greeted, stopping in front of him.

"Hi. Are you okay? You seemed kinda…stressed at dinner," he said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just anxious," she replied.

"Oh? Why?"

"I was just wondering to know what your answer was going to be. And still am."

"Why? Wanted to go tell all your dorm-mates that you got asked to the ball by a Malfoy?" He joked, flashing a smirk.

"In your dreams! I wanted to see how much more time I had to find a dress," she replied, flashing her own smirk of almost the same teasing equality. They both laughed at their small joking banter.

"Rose," Scorpius stated, "will you go to the Christmas ball with me?" He didn't stutter or stumble though the sentence, but Rose could tell he was nervous. He ran a hand through his hair and Rose could see his cheeks grow red.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, and then her own cheeks and her ears slowly grew rosy at her realization that she said it too excitedly. She said calmer, yet still happy, "I would love to! Thanks Scor." She smiled.

"You're welcome," he smiled back. They stood in an awkward silence for a moment, before Rose broke it. "I-I'm gonna go back to my dorm; I've got to go re-study. Um, goodnight."

"Goodnight. See you tomorrow." They turned to go their separate ways, when Rose turned back around and called, "Scor?"

He turned around.

"You're the best," she said. He smiled and waved her goodnight. When he closed the dorms' door, she rushed up to hers and threw herself on her bed. Rose hugged her pillow and screamed happily into it.

Her wish came true. Scorpius had asked her to the ball.

…

**AN: Short chapter, I know. Please review. **

**Alright, I need help with Rose's dress for the Christmas ball. If anyone has any ideas, please either send it in a review or PM me. Your suggestions are sooo appreciated! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I AM SO SORRY I HAVE TAKEN SO LONG! But here's the next chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy! And review?**

…

That Saturday morning in Hogsmeade was hectic. Girls were let off, scrambling to find a last minute dress through the snowy village. As the Weasley-Potter-Malfoy group descended down the pathway leading into the town, James pouted, "Why are we coming down here with you girls, again? This is going to take forever, and Al and I have practice in two hours. Speaking of Al, where is he?"

"'Studying' like a smart man," Scorpius replied. "Remind me too, why are we with you?"

Rose rolled her eyes, stopping her conversation with a tagged along Olivia and Lily. "Because, you said you needed supplies or something, remember?"

James and Scorpius looked at each other when Rose turned her head away. James swatted Scorpius in the stomach and mouthed, 'idiot'. He had almost spoiled their plan of going to Zonko's knowing that the girls would kill them if they went.

Once locating the dress shop that had only been in business a couple of years, the group split off-the girls to go shopping, the guys to secretly go joke hunting.

As the girls entered the stone building, Lily muttered, "They're going to Zonko's, aren't they?"

"Yep."

A tall woman approached them, winding through a gaggle of fifth-year girls. "Hello, welcome to Ginger's Dress Emporium. I'm Henrietta. I assume you're here for the same occasion everyone else is."

"Yes, we are," Rose replied.

"Then can I be of any assistance?"

"I'm looking for a dress," said Rose. Olivia already had hers and Lily just came along for the walk. Henrietta clasped her hands together. "Perfect!" She led them around the store stopping at almost every rack and pulled dresses. Taking them to the dressing rooms with a growing pile of multicolored fabrics in her arms, Henrietta motioned for Rose to step in.

"We'll be out soon girls!" she crooned as she pulled the flowery curtain closed. As soon as it was closed, the curtain opened back up. Rose stood clad in a shimmering green dress. As soon as she saw Lily's eyes light up and Olivia smirk, Rose said, "No. I am absolutely not wearing this!" It was not Rose's taste-too short and sequined-up with a neck line too low- although she did look good in it.

"Oh, why not Rosie? You look great!" Lily said.

Rose tried adjusting the dress, but to no avail. "Because I'm uncomfortable and Scorpius would be staring at me all night-in a way I don't want!"

"Alright, we'll try on the next one," stated Henrietta as she closed the curtain back on them. This was going to take a while, Rose thought. She wondered if the boys were having more fun than she was.

…

"Come on mate, quit it! You're gonna be late to practice!" Scorpius scolded James, who still browsed through the many aisles of jokes and pranks.

"I haven't found the right one! I want to knock Uncle Ron's socks off," James replied, holding up a package of some type of sock gaggle. "No pun intended."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "You have twenty minutes to get to the Quidditch field. York is going to kill you if you don't get your arse going!"

James ignored him, moving to the next section. "You have five minutes to pick something out Potter, or I will tell the entire Quidditch team that you fancy York's younger sister. I wonder what York'll do besides make you run laps around the-"

"You wouldn't!" James growled, straightening. Scorpius's family smirk alit on his face. "Oh, but I would, mate. So I'd get to it."

James quickly scanned the shelves and grabbed something off the rack, rushing over to the pay counter. "If I'm killed by York or Uncle Ron, you're going down with me Malfoy," James hissed as he tossed the newly bought item to Scorpius, disappearing out the door.

Looking at the package, Scorpius' smirk just grew wider. James would certainly need the luck.

…

"Alright there's only two more. Pick one already," Lily whined. Olivia had left to get her hair done in a shop across the way.

"You didn't have to come!" Rose snapped from behind the curtain as Henrietta zipped up the dress. The curtain flew open.

Lily's mouth hung open, "Wow. Rose, you look-wow."

Rose's dress was a deep burgundy, with a deep sweetheart neckline-strapless; a plain, half-full ball gown skirt. The bodice had a beaded, laced flower pattern in black over a satin material. A ruched band was wrapped around the waist, a big bow in the back. She looked stunning.

As Rose looked in the full length mirror, she was amazed at how wonderful she looked. The dress hugged her in all the right places and made her feel beautiful.

"I think this is it; I think this is going to be the dress, Lil!"

As Lily gushed, Rose thought, Scorpius is going to be floored.

…

That night, an hour before the ball, Rose donned the dress she had bought earlier that day, thankful that Henrietta had given her the dress for half off.

She put her red hair up in a style her mother had shown her once before -a style her mother had once put up for her own Christmas ball. She clasped a small book necklace around her neck, a gift from her father, and dusted her cheeks with a dash of rosy pink blush.

Rose smiled at her reflection in the mirror and slipping on her one-inch red heels, headed down to meet Scorpius.

…

The three boys stood in the common room, surrounded by other students, girls and boys alike. Scorpius absent-mindedly pulled at his collar. "Make to practice on time, James?" he asked, to break the small silence amongst James, Albus, and he, amidst the growing chatter in the cozy room.

"I did, thank you very much," James replied stiffly, crossing his arms over his chest. He had decided to wait along and see his friends off, finding his other option of doing late homework boring.

"We've got ten minutes before the Great Hall opens up. I wish girls didn't take so long," Albus said, looking at the grandfather clock hanging in the room.

"Yeah, well they're girls," said Scorpius. "Oh look, maybe this is them."

As another group of dress-donning girls came down the enchanted stairs, the boys strained to find their dates. And when they did, their jaws dropped. Olivia, with her brown hair curled around her shoulders, wore a lightly embroidered iris colored dress that pooled towards the bottom of her feet. She had put on an eye shadow that made her amber eyes pop a bit more and her lips were painted a light hue of red. A shawl in a slightly deeper shade of blue hung loosely around her shoulders. To Albus, she was stunning, but to Scorpius, Rose was extravagant. Her red hair being put up gave way to more prominent features, like the freckles that dotted her nose or her blue eyes that sparkled with excitement.

"Hey, guys," greeted Olivia, getting a tighter grip on her shawl. "You two look nice," she added, motioning towards the dress robe wearing boys. The flustered boys both replied in a similar compliment. After a quick silence, Rose, who had been staring at Scorpius for a bit too long, exclaimed, "Oh, James you're not going? Sara will be there; bet you can sweep her off her feet better than her date."

James' cheeks heated up at the mention of York's younger sister and muttered "Dances are too stuffy. I'll see you around," before slinking upstairs.

"Shall we get going?" Albus asked, offering an arm to Olivia. Scorpius followed suit and soon the four were on their way to the Christmas ball.

…

Christmas trees decorated with snow and festive wreaths stood tall in different places of the hall; the heavy wooden tables pushed around the perimeter of the room, each laden with platters and platters of food. Groups of students stood off to the side talking or already began dancing on the spacious dance floor. An orchestra was playing a faster tempo song the moment the four arrived; a second stage being set up for a later, more popular music group. Christmas caroling ghosts soared around the air, mistletoe sprouting above unexpecting couples.

Albus and Olivia split away from Rose and Scorpius, leaving them to stand by themselves.

"So…" said Scorpius, glancing at Rose, who was taking everything in, "what do you want to do?"

After realizing the question was for her, Rose turned her head in his direction. "Well…we could go eat, if you're hungry, or we could go dance."

"Dance…dancing sounds good."

Taking the initiative, Scorpius held out a hand and guided Rose onto the dance floor. Tentatively he rested his right hand just under her bare shoulder-blade. Rose placed her left hand on his right shoulder; their free hands clasped at shoulder height. As the new, slightly waltz-y song began to play, the two locked eyes.

"You clean up nicely," Rose stated, looking momentarily at her swaying hemline.

"And who said I wouldn't?" he replied, a tinge of a smirk in his voice. "You look very nice by the way, Rose."

She smiled. "Thanks. You do too." She was almost captivated by the way he had tousled his blonde hair for tonight's occasion, cleaned up so nicely; even wanted to dance with her.

Scorpius suddenly twirled Rose, making her squeal slightly at the motion. She smiled, "I didn't know you could dance." Scorpius averted her steady gaze. "Mum made me learn when I was younger."

Rose giggled. "That's adorable. Why haven't you told me? I've always liked ballroom dancing."

"I always hated it. Thought it was stupid. And it wouldn't go over too well with Al and James."

"Oh."

Rose had noticed they had stopped dancing, yet their hands were still joined. Sensing that that moment was over, Rose quickly changed the subject and unclasped her hands from his. "Are you hungry?" she asked, before leading them over to one of the many buffet tables.

Grabbing something warm, Rose heard a familiar voice nearby. She asked Scorpius, "Do you hear James?"

"What?"

"Do you hear James' voice? I thought-" Suddenly there was a small giggle a few feet away, and both turned towards the high sound. And standing around them was James, clad in a nice dress shirt, slacks, and dress robe, laughing along with a girl. The girl just happened to be Sara York.

"Wow, I can't believe he showed up; or took that advice even," Rose exclaimed, watching the two converse easily.

"C'mon," said Scorpius, taking her hand and guiding her over to them, before Rose could even protest. As James and Sara were talking, Scorpius and Rose stopped right behind James.

"Hey, James," said Scorpius. James, surprised by the voice, jumped a little. He turned, glaring at Scorpius. "Hey…"

"I thought you said dances were stuffy, Potter?" Scorpius mentioned, earning him a jab in the back from Rose.

"Changed my mind, Malfoy." As the two boys glared at each other, Rose apologized from over Scorpius' shoulder to Sara, "Uh, sorry to interrupt you." Sara, who had been slightly alarmed at the intrusion, shook her dirty blonde locks. "Oh, no, it's okay. Um…we…I'm Sara York," she introduced, her voice light and quiet.

Rose moved away from the boys and extended her hand towards Sara. "Rose Weasley. And _that_ is Scorpius Malfoy."

Sara smiled at her. "Nice to meet you." Rose glanced back at the two boys, who were now glaring harder, a few words exchanged.

"Really sorry about them, they get like that sometimes," Rose apologized.

Sara smiled asking, "Competitive?"

"No. Stupid." Sara tilted her head in a slightly confused manner as Rose sighed. "Well, nice meeting you. I'll let you enjoy the rest of your night." Rose marched over to the two boys and hissed to James, "Stop it. Don't leave Sara over there by herself." With that, she grabbed Scorpius by the arm and pulled him away, stopping behind a towering Christmas tree.

"You're an idiot, Scor."

"What? Didn't want to mess with your cousin?" he asked a smirk on his face fading.

"No! I didn't! He was with a girl, Scor-a girl he _likes_. How would you feel if someone interrupted you talking to a girl you fancied?" She continued before he could open his mouth. "So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Do you like Zax?"

"Excuse me?" What was he getting at? Rose thought that topic was over. So, why would he bring it up now, at the Christmas ball of all places?

"You heard me." His expression had suddenly turned serious.

Rose was nearly at a lost for words as another orchestra song changed from slow to fast. She took a deep breath, looking confused at him. "No. I don't like Zax. Wanted to hex him though. Why?"

"I…" Scorpius started blushing and averted his gaze. Why was he suddenly nervous? This was Rose of all people. And what _was_ his reason for asking? Jealousy? But why would he be jealous?

It suddenly dawned on him. His want for needing to know, asking her to the ball- heck, his surprise at seeing how wonderful she looked was all because he had harbored feelings for her. He fancied his best friend.

"No reason," he said quickly, recovering from his realization. "I just was remembering something and thought of that." He smiled at her, but it faded as he watched Rose look above them, and suddenly become wide-eyed.

"Oh no," she said, pointing.

Scorpius looked up and blushed. Hanging directly above them in mid air was mistletoe.

…

**AN: So there's mistletoe, music, and students are becoming couples. Review? Sorry it took me so long-writer's block. Oh and I'm officially a Ravenclaw on Pottermore!**

**Review!**


End file.
